eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Robb Stark
Robb Stark ' ist der älteste Sohn von Lord Eddard und Catelyn Stark von Winterfell. Als sein Vater in Königsmund wegen Hochverrats gefangen genommen wird, erhebt sich Robb, um mit einem Heer nach Süden zu ziehen. Nach dem Tod seines Vaters wird er von seinen Vasallen zum König des Nordens ausgerufen. In der TV-Serie wird er von Richard Madden gespielt. Charakter & Erscheinung Robbs Erscheinung kommt eher nach den Tullys von Schnellwasser, dem Haus seiner Mutter. Er hat blaue Augen und dickes rotbraunes Haar. Zu Beginn von Das Lied von Eis und Feuer ist Robb vierzehn Jahre alt Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Bran I . Er besitzt einen starken Sinn für Ehre und Gerechtigkeit und wird ständig von seinem Schattenwolf Grauwind begleitet, der an seiner Seite kämpft . Zu Beginn der Saga scheint er Theon Graufreud zu bewundern, weil er oft so überlegen lächelt und mit Bettgeschichten angibt Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Bran V . Seit sein Vater nach Königsmund gezogen ist, wird Robb viel ernster und erwachsener, weil er als neuer Lord von Winterfell viel lernen muss. Nun bestehen seine Tage aus Üben im Schwertkampf, Beratungen mit Maester Luwin und Befestigungsanlagen Sichern mit Hallis Mollen Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Bran IV . Mehr und mehr übernimmt er auch die Aufgaben eines Lords, spätestens seit Jaimes Überfall auf Eddard . Vergangenheit Robb wurde in Schnellwasser geboren und vermutlich in Eddards und Catelyns Hochzeitsnacht gezeugt, nach welcher Eddard direkt aufbrechen musste, um Robert Baratheons Rebellion zu unterstützen. Nach seiner Rückkehr nach Schnellwasser wurde er von Catelyn mit seinem Sohn, Robb, begrüßt. Daraufhin kehrte die Familie nach Winterfell zurück. In Winterfell wuchs Robb mit seinen jüngeren Geschwistern auf und war gut mit seinem Halbbruder Jon Schnee befreundet Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Jon III , der sich von Robb jedoch in Erscheinung und Persönlichkeit unterschied. Robb verstand sich außerdem gut mit dem Mündel seines Vaters, Theon Graufreud. Robb und Jon erlaubten sich einmal einen Scherz mit ihren jüngeren Geschwistern, als sie noch klein waren: Robb führte Sansa, Arya und Bran in die Gruft von Winterfell, wo er ihnen von den Geistern der Verstorbenen erzählte. Dann stieg der mit Mehl bestreute Jon aus einem der Gräber. Bran klammert sich an Robbs Bein, Sansa läuft schreiend zur Treppe zurück, aber Arya erkennt Jon und tritt ihm vors Schienbein. Anschließend müssen alle lachen Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Arya I . Jüngste Ereignisse Band 1 - Die Herren von Winterfell Robb ist bei der Hinrichtung von Gared, einem Deserteur der Nachtwache, dabei. Auf dem Heimweg entdecken er und Jon Schnee sechs Schattenwolfswelpen im Schnee. Den Schattenwolf, den er für sich erwählt, nennt er Grauwind . Kurz nachdem König Robert Baratheon am Hof von Winterfell erscheint, kämpft er mit Kronprinz Joffrey Baratheon mit Holzschwertern. Es entsteht eine Streitigkeit, als Joffrey Robb mit echtem Stahl herausfordern will und der Waffenmeister von Winterfell, Ser Rodrik Cassel, dies nicht erlaubt Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Catelyn II . Als Eddard zur Hand des Königs erhoben wurde und nach Königsmund reist, bleibt Robb in Winterfell, um an seines Vaters statt als Lord von Winterfell mit der Hilfe seiner Mutter über den Norden zu regieren. Während seine Mutter an Brans Bett Tag und Nacht Wache hält, kümmert sich Robb um die Belange von Winterfell, bspw. ernennt er Hallis Mollen zum neuen Hauptmann der Wache Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Catelyn III und Joseth zum neuen Stallmeister . Nachdem auch Catelyn nach Königsmund reist, fällt alle Verantwortung ihm allein zu. Er ist der Erste, der den aus dem Koma wieder erwachten Bran besucht Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Bran III . Er schreibt Jon Schnee einen Brief, dass Bran aus dem Koma erwacht ist, aber nicht mehr laufen kann Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Jon III . Als neuer Lord von Winterfell muss Robb vieles lernen. Er verbringt die meiste Zeit mit Hallis Mollen und Theon Graufreud, übt sich im Schwertkampf im Hof, drillt seine Truppen oder trifft sich zu Beratungen mit Maester Luwin. Als Tyrion Lennister auf dem Weg von der Mauer nach Königsmund in Winterfell Halt macht, empfängt ihn Robb im Großen Saal von seinem Thron herab misstrauisch und mit gezücktem Schwert auf dem Schoß. Selbst als Tyrion Luwin eine Bauzeichnung für einen speziellen Sattel für Bran überreicht, fragt er Tyrion, warum er das tue. Als Rickon mit drei Schattenwölfen in den Saal kommt, wird Tyrion von den Wölfen umzingelt und bedroht. Die Starks pfeifen die Wölfe zurück und Robb bietet Tyrion nun doch ein Zimmer in Winterfell an, doch dieser lehnt barsch ab. Als Tyrion den Saal verlassen hat, wirkt Robb unsicher und wendet sich an Yoren und seine drei Gefährten und bietet ihnen ebenfalls Zimmer und ein Abendessen an. Beim Essen wird über Jon Schnee und Benjen Stark gesprochen. Yoren vermutet, dass er vermisst wird und wahrscheinlich inzwischen tot ist, was Robb erzürnt aufspringen lässt Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Bran IV . Nachdem Robb die Nachricht von Jaimes Überfall auf Eddard erhält, berät er sich mit seinen Vertrauten, was zu tun sei. Theon rät ihm, die Vasallen des Nordens zum Krieg zusammenzurufen. Am nächsten Tag begleitet er zusammen mit Theon, Grauwind und Sommer und einigen anderen Bran bei seinem ersten Ausritt auf seinem neuen Sattel. Im Wolfswald trennen sich Robb und Bran, der alleine zurückbleibt und von sechs Wildlingen angegriffen wird. Als Robb mit den Wölfen zurückkehrt, töten sie alle Wildlinge bis auf Osha. Der Anführer der Gruppe wird von Theon mit einem Pfeil erschossen - ein riskanter Zug, was Robb sehr wütend macht. Anschließend folgt Robb Luwins Rat, Osha nicht zu töten, sondern mit nach Winterfell zu nehmen, um sie zu verhören Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Bran V . Als Robb von der Gefangenschaft seines Vaters wegen Hochverrats erfährt, ruft Robb die Gefolgsleute der Starks zum Krieg auf, um zunächst nach Süden in die Flusslande zu marschieren. Dort möchte er das Haus seiner Mutter, Haus Tully im Hinblick auf die Angriffe der Lennisters aus dem Weste, unterstützen und schließlich seinen Vater befreien. Durch sein niedriges Alter und wenige Erfahrung wird er durch seine Gefolgsleute in Frage gestellt, doch er schafft es, sie alle auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Nach der Kunde, dass Ser Jaime Lennister Schnellwasser belagert und Lord Tywin Lennister vom Süden anmarschiert, teilt Robb seine Armee, um den Hauptteil seiner Fußsoldaten unter dem Kommando von Roose Bolton gegen Lord Tywin antreten zu lassen und mit dem Hauptteil seiner berittenen Armee bei den Zwillingstürmen den Green Fork zu überqueren. Sein Ziel ist es, die Belagerung von Schnellwasser zu zerschlagen. Für diese Überquerung muss Robb Lord Walder Frey versprechen, eine seiner Töchter zu heiraten, nachdem der Krieg beendet ist. Robb führt seine Reiterei nach Schnellwasser, wo er durch den Rat seines Großonkels Brynden Tully geholfen wird, im Wisperwald Jaimes Truppen besiegt und Jaime selbst gefangen nimmt. Schließlich kann er Roose Bolton im Kampf gegen Tywin Lennister unterstützen und erobert Harrenhal, was danach durch Roose Bolton gehalten wird. Nach der Hinrichtung seines Vaters auf Kommando des Königs Joffrey Baratheon ist auch die letzte Möglichkeit, mit den Lennisters Frieden zu schließen, vernichtet. Robb wird schließlich durch seine Gefolgsleute und den Flusslords zum König des Nordens gekrönt. A Clash of Kings (Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche und Die Saat des Goldenen Löwen) Notwendigerweise untätig in Schnellwasser, sendet Robb Theon Graufreud, der an seiner Seite im Wisperwald gekämpft hat, nach Peik, mit dem Ziel, eine Allianz gegen die Lennisters mit dessen Vater Lord Balon Graufreud zu bilden. Im Gegenzug sollen die Eiseninseln Unabhängigkeit zugesprochen bekommen. Catelyn wird von Robb nach Süden gesendet, um mit den jüngeren Brüdern vom ehemaligen König Robert, Stannis und Renly, zu verhandeln. Beide haben sich ebenfalls zum König erhoben. Doch ein Bündnis kommt nicht zustande. Währenddessen erfährt Theons Bitte eine Abfuhr durch Balon Graufreud, der eine Invasion auf den Norden plant. Robb sammelt in der Zwischenzeit seine Kräfte und plant eine Invasion der Westlande. Er gewinnt alle Schlachten. Bei der Crag wird Robb jedoch verwundet und verliebt sich schließlich in Jeyne Westerling, als er erfährt, dass Theon Graufreud Winterfell erobert und seine jüngeren Brüder Bran und Rickon ermordet hat (in Wirklichkeit leben sie jedoch noch). Nachdem Jeyne ihm tröstend zur Seite steht, entjungfert er sie. Um ihre Ehre zu bewahren, nimmt er Jeyne zur Frau. Das verletzt den Stolz der Freys, weshalb der Frey, der Robb begleitet hat, seine Unterstützung aufgibt. A Storm of Swords (Der Sturm der Schwerter und Die Königin der Drachen) Robb kehrt mit seiner Frau Jeyne nach Schnellwasser zurück, was Catelyn sehr aufwühlt, denn Robb hat versprochen, eine Frey zu heiraten und durch die andere Heirat Lord Frey verärgert. Weitere Probleme kommen auf ihn zu. Edmure Tully, ältester Sohn von Lord Hoster Tully, handelt statt seines Vaters, welcher im Sterben liegt, in den Flusslanden. An der Red Fork ist er auf Tywin Lennisters Truppen gestoßen. Dies ist nicht nach Robbs Plänen verlaufen, der sich Tywins Truppen entledigen wollte, während dieser sich um Stannis' Angriff auf Königsmund kümmern muss. Dieser konnte Königsmund in der Schlacht des Schwarzwassers unterstützen und gewinnen. Hinzu kommt, dass Robb erfährt, dass Catelyn Jaime freigelassen hat, um im Gegenzug ihre Töchter Arya und Sansa zurückzubekommen. Das stößt auf Widerwillen von Lord Rickard Karstark, weil Jaime seine beiden Söhne getötet hat. Nach dem Tod von Hoster Tull hat Robb vor, zurück in den Norden zu gehen, um sein Königreich zurückzuerobern und um den Tod seiner Brüder zu rächen. Er glaubt nämlich, dass seine Brüder tot sind. Arya ist verschwunden und er fürchtet, dass im Falle seines Todes der Norden an Tyrion Lennister gehen würde, da dieser nun mit Sansa verheiratet ist. Daher diskutiert er seine Nachfolge mit seiner Mutter. Zum Ärger dieser schlägt Robb vor, dass, falls er sterben sollte, Jon Schnee ihm nachfolgen sollte. Kurz darauf, schickt er Maegen Mormont und Galbart Glauer nach Grauwasserwacht mit einem Brief, der seine detaillierten Pläne enthält, welche jedoch nicht aufgedeckt werden. Robb marschiert zurück zu den Zwillingstürmen und hofft den Trident wieder überqueren zu können, um in den Norden zu kommen. Er schlägt vor, dass Edmure Tully eine Frey-Tochter heiraten soll, um sein Missachten des Versprechens, dass Robb eine Frey heiratet, wieder gut zu machen. Damit sind alle einverstanden und Robb lässt seine Frau in Schnellwasser, während seine Gefolgsleute und er zu den Zwillingen reisen. Lord Walder Frey ist einverstanden, dass seine Tochter Roslin Frey Edmure heiratet. Obwohl Grauwind das geplante Verbrechen wittert, betritt Robb die Zwillinge und wohnt der Hochzeit bei, die später zur Roten Hochzeit werden sollte. Nach der Zeremonie und dem Betten betrügt Lord Frey Robb, indem er zuvor Söldner unter die Musiker ins Fest geschmuggelt hat, welche ihn und seine Leute töten. Als Catelyn sieht, wie Roose Bolton ihrem Sohn durch einen Schwertstoß ins Herz den letzten Schlag gibt, wird sie wahnsinnig vor Wut und Trauer, sodass sie Walders Enkel Glöckchen tötet. Daraufhin wird auch sie getötet. Grauwind, der angekettet worden ist, wird ebenfalls getötet. Sein Kopf wird auf Robbs Körper genäht, um den König des Nordens, genannt der junge Wolf, endgültig zu verspotten. Familie * Lord {Eddard Stark]}, sein Vater * Lady {Catelyn Tully}, seine Mutter ** {'Robb Stark}, Erbe von Winterfell ** Jeyne Westerling, seine Gemahlin ** Jon Schnee, der Bastard seines Vaters ** Sansa Stark, seine jüngere Schwester ** Arya Stark, seine jüngste Schwester ** Brandon Stark, sein jüngerer Bruder ** Rickon Stark, sein jüngster Bruder Siehe auch * im Game of Thrones Wiki. Quellen * http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Robb_Stark Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Charaktere aus dem Norden Kategorie:Könige Kategorie:Haus Stark